Little Slice
Little Slice was a middleweight robot built by Team Coolrobots which competed in the Long Beach 1999 event of BattleBots. It was a purple robot that had dome shaped wheels which were offset so it made a "shuffling" motion (this classified it as a walkerbot, but it was technically a shufflebot) and was armed with circular saws on the front and back. Uniquely it also featured headlights on top, though these were just for show. It didn't perform well in competition, losing twice in its only appearance. Little Slice was originally a heavyweight called Little Slice of Hell. The organizer of Robot Wars wanted P.H.M. (Pretty Hate Machine) to compete in a TV Show. Two P.H.M.s was combined to make Little Slice of Hell as it would be fighting heavier robots. However, the TV show was cancelled. It was entered into the 1998 Robot Wars, which was also cancelled. Christian next entered Little Slice of Hell into Robotica, but that also got cancelled. Little Slice of Hell was dismantled after Christian had been burned three times. Little Slice was then built from LSoH parts for Long Beach 99. Little Slice was then turned into Blinky which made an appearance at Season 1.0, but it didn't compete. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Little Slice's first fight was against Junior. In this fight, all Little Slice could do was drive back and forth over Junior with no way to cause damage as Little Slice had not been finished so the saws could not spin. Carlberg hoped Little Slice's weight would bust Junior's drive. Though Junior's drive didn't break, Junior could not move with Little Slice's weight on it, meaning the refs had to separate the robots. Junior's drive did not break and it managed to lift Little slice a few times before overturning Little Slice completely. Having no way to self-right (most likely due to the headlights), Little Slice was counted out and eliminated from the winner's bracket of the tournament. Little Slice then had to fight Stuffie, whom was overpowered by Little Slice and lost a stuffed bear at one point. At that point Christian made it his number one-mission to destroy that bear and started pushing the bear towards the killsaws, leaving Stuffie alone completely. The problem Little Slice then had was that it was built to walk over most things and only with 20 seconds of the fight left, it managed to get the bear onto the killsaws only to crash into the killsaws, as Christian could not make Little Slice stop in time, and become immobilized after a battery connection was pulled off in the collision. Stuffie won by KO and Little Slice was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 Blinky.jpg|Little slice turned into Blinky at BattleBots Season 1.0. I-slice.jpg|Little Slice of Hell before being turned into Little Slice. Trivia *Little Slice was the only shufflebot built by Team Coolrobots that competed in BattleBots. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Shufflebots Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from California